First Kiss
by kmarie139
Summary: Sebastian's/ Jonathan's and Clary's first kiss in COG in Sebastian's POV (point of view/ perspective). ONE-SHOT


**Enjoy!**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

* * *

At the end chapter 7 (Where Angels Fear To Tread Out) right before chapter 8 (One of The Living)

Sebastian's & Clary's first kiss in COG (SPOV)

"Well, at least there's something else I can show you, so the day won't have been a complete waste of time," I said.

"What is it?" She twisted around again to look up at me. The sun was high in the sky behind me, making her hair brighter and more beautiful.

I grinned. "You'll see."

As we rode farther away from Alicante, I explained (by shouting in her ear) to Clary about the manor houses: the country houses of wealthy Shadowhunter families.

The road beneath them had turned from gravel to dirt and I pulled Wayfarer up short.

"This is it," I said. Clary starred. "It" was a tumbled mass of charred, blackened stone, recognizable only by outline as something that had once been a house: There was a hollow chimney, still pointing toward the sky, and a chunk of wall with a glassless window gaping in its center. Weeds grew up through the foundations, green among the black.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are we here?"

"You don't know?" Sebastian asked. "This was where your mother and father lived. Where your brother was born. This was Fairchild manor."

What I kept to myself, though, was that "_her_ mother and _her_ father" were also his and that he was, in fact, her said brother born in this house.

Clary starred at the ruins for awhile while I watched expressions change. Without another word she slid from the horse's back.

I called out to her, but she was already half-running, half-sliding down the low hill. I cursed before flinging myself off the horse and following after her.

"Clary—" I called to her again as I followed her through the weeds, but she didn't respond.

I watched as different emotions flickered across her face: awe, interest, fear, confusion, hatred, anger, longing, sorrow and ones I couldn't place. I watched as tears spilled over onto her face.

I made my way over to her. "Clary, I'm sorry. I thought you'd want to see this."

She turned to him. "Oh, I do. I did. Thank you."

He gave a rueful smile to cover the real one masked underneath. "It must be hard to think about everything that happened in this place, about  
Valentine, about your mother—she had incredible courage."

_As if. All that bitch did was run._

"I know," Clary said. "She did. She does."

I touched her face. "So do you."

"Sebastian, you don't know anything about me."

"That's not true." My other hand came up, and now I was cupping her face. "I've heard all about you, Clary. About the way you fought your father for the Mortal Cup, the way you went into that vampire-infested hotel after your friend. Isabelle's told me stories, and I've heard rumors, too. And ever since the first one—the first time I heard your name—I've wanted to meet you. I knew you'd be extraordinary."

_I didn't lie about the last part, she would be an excellent addition to my plan._

She laughed shakily. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"No," I breathed, sliding his fingertips under her chin. "Not at all." I lifted her face to mine. I leaned toward her and she shut her eyes as my lips brushed gently over hers.

She put her arms up, twining them around my neck and pulled me closer, winding my hair around her fingers.

I groaned. Sister or not, she was hot and really good at what she did. I wanted to pull her to that ground right then and strip all her clothes off.

I traced her cheeks and the line of her jaw with my fingertips. My hands moved to cup the back of her neck when all of a sudden she gasped and jerked away from me with such force that she would have fallen if I hadn't been holding her.

"Clary." My eyes were unfocused and I was flushed. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice sounded thin. "Nothing—it's just, I shouldn't have—I'm not really ready—"

"Did we go too fast? We can take it slower—" Though all I wanted to do at the moment was rip her clothes off and do away with her. I reached for her but she flinched away. "I'm not going to hurt you, Clary."

"I know."

"Did something happen?" My hand came up, stroked her hair back. "Did Jace—"

"Jace?" She had a look on her face that I couldn't process. "Jace is my brother. Why would you bring him up like that? What do you mean?"

I bit back a laugh. _If only she knew._

"I just thought—That maybe someone else had hurt you."

My hand was still on her cheek; she reached up and gently but firmly detached it, returning it to my side.

"No. Nothing like that. I just—" She hesitated. "It felt wrong."

"Wrong?" I didn't believe this! "Clary, we have a connection. You know we do. Since the first second I saw you—"

"Sebastian, don't—"

"I felt like you were someone I'd always been waiting for. I saw you feel it too. Don't tell me you didn't."

"I didn't," she said.

I couldn't control the anger I felt now. _How dare she reject me!_

I caught her wrists and held onto them tightly. "That's not true," I growled.

She tried to pull away. "Sebastian—"

"It's not true." I repeated.

"Sebastian," she said as calmly as she could. "You're hurting me."

I let go of her. I was breathing hard but I knew this wasn't the way to get her. "

I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry. I thought—"

"We should go back," she said. "It'll be dark soon."

I clenched and unclenched my fist at the anger still threatening to overcome me but nodded my head.

_Soon, Jonathan. _The voice in my head told me. _It' will all be yours soon._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and review and tell me what you think!**

**If you haven't read them yet I have 2 other stories, one is COB in Jace's POV and the other is a spin off of the books and it's just the same characters in everyday high school.**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**


End file.
